Fighting Beam and with Saber
Fighting Beam and with Saber is an extreme song by TP-TH-7 under Speedy and Boss Rush series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida A year prior to our composition of Elastic Wings, I did remember how the cops from our country fight against Darth Vader. That's why I prefer the lightsaber of Luke Skywalker before it was... digitally remastered, and yes, it's blue. This song is tricky, because your blood might feel the times when it comes to the end. I noticed SimGirl's interview from BUNDLED FEAR NIGHT. Watch for 800 BPM! They might trick you whenever what the BPM display is. You should use C200, just like over ROUGHUE 800. It's kind of similar with chords of Template B of FP-INHUMANITY. Yes, I like Star Wars, and it is very surprising! Tomiko Kai I was notifying that it was coming from out of nowhere. I'd be sure to look forward, alongside with my two other friends. I never expect an amount of stops through this song. Let's say there's something that we can do from out of nowhere. It is necessary. Yuri Moto Yeah, I think Tsukiko Uchida was right about that. I wasn't even notified. What was I going for? Charts Gallery Fighting Beam and with Saber.png|Banner Fighting Beam and with Saber-bg.png|Background Fighting Beam and with Saber BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Fighting Beam and with Saber has Luke Skywalker in the center. ** As it is, TP-TH-7 members are on the left, while their idols are on the right. If you look at the graphics with transparency, Tsukiko Uchida and Yuichi Asami are in the top, Tomiko Kai and Sota Fujimori are in the center, and Yuri Moto and Naoki Maeda are in the bottom. * Fighting Beam and with Saber's CHALLENGE chart has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows within a large amount of combos. ** EXPERT chart has 74 more jumps and 90 more freeze arrows than CHALLENGE chart. ** At first, EXPERT chart was the replacement with 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows while CHALLENGE had 127 jumps and 104 freeze arrows, until all of a sudden CEO of MUSIC FESTIVAL OF JAPAN had a talk with TP-TH-7 members about CHALLENGE chart's confusion. ** Both charts are rated 20. * Fighting Beam and with Saber is a record-holding song. ** It has its LIGHT chart rating 18. ** The longest song by TP-TH-7. ** Any charts have higher Voltage. ** It has its lowest point being 6.25, as well as its highest being 1600. * The song has one part where it goes 100 then 200, the composition was by John Williams. The rest were made by TP-TH-7. * Fighting Beam and with Saber is not a futuristic boss pair, very familiar with KEEP OUT!, the one that is not part of vampirism boss pair. ** It would be too overwhelming for this song to be in the pair with X and Y 271 as confusion. * Much like KEEP OUT!, the players must be aware of the 800 BPM at the end. ** Just like ROUGHUE 800, the players can try C200 scroll options. * Fighting Beam and with Saber has several 12th notes played within 4th, 8th and 16th notes. * Despite that Fighting Beam and with Saber's BPM is displayed 25-400, but it has 6.25 BPM, 12.5 BPM, 800 BPM, and 1600 BPM. ** This should have been the range from two Whole Awakening songs. * Tsukiko Uchida mentions Felicity Sims on her interview, as well as she heard it from an interview of BUNDLED FEAR NIGHT. * Fighting Beam and with Saber is one of the songs that has a full combo more than 1000. Its CHALLENGE chart has 1065 notes. * Fighting Beam and with Saber is the longest song by TP-TH-7. As you can see, it runs two minutes and twenty-six seconds. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 9 Category:Light Level 18 Category:Difficult Level 19 Category:Expert Level 20 Category:Challenge Level 20 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Original Artist Category:Songs with Disney Characters Category:2 Flats Category:1 Sharp Category:200 BPM Category:400 BPM Category:100 BPM Category:800 BPM Category:1600 BPM Category:50 BPM Category:25 BPM Category:13 BPM Category:6 BPM Category:56 Stops